<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From the Desk of Dr. ██████ by timeisweird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867297">From the Desk of Dr. ██████</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeisweird/pseuds/timeisweird'>timeisweird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>so you aren't as human as you thought you were [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), SCP Foundation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alien Time Lords (Doctor Who), Chameleon Arch (Doctor Who), Dehumanization, Dr Nyarlathotep, Gen, Identity Issues, Misgendering, Science Experiments, Tups AU, in that SCPs are referred to as it regardless of gender or pronoun choice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeisweird/pseuds/timeisweird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This file contains information relating to SCP-709 and SCP-403, otherwise referred to as "John Smith" and "The TARDIS" respectively, which were seized and contained on ██/██/████. </p><p>This file is strictly for Foundation personnel eyes only. If you have access to this file and are not employed by the Foundation or have not been given explicit permission to view these files by Foundation personnel holding at least Level 3 security clearance, please report yourself to the Foundation for questioning. Thank you for your cooperation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Smith &amp; Donna Noble, Tenth Doctor &amp; Donna Noble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>so you aren't as human as you thought you were [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1068056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>the john t. smith archives</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. SCP-709</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208397">so you aren't as human as you thought you were</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeisweird/pseuds/timeisweird">timeisweird</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this technically takes place further into the timeline (and is arguably an alternate timeline) than 'so you aren't as human as you thought you were' is currently at, but this is doctor who and i'm impatient and all you really need to know is that john and donna travel in time and space and wander into trouble all the time!</p><p>and parts of the description (largely the fun science-y stuff) were written by thevoiceoflightcity!! i love em so much</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><br/><b>Item #: </b>SCP-709 <b></b></p><p><b>Class: </b>Euclid</p><p><b>Special Containment Procedures: </b>SCP-709 is to be contained within a Standard Humanoid Containment Cell. Amenities must include a bed, a table, and a bookshelf.  One meal is to be delivered per day with confirmation that the meal was consumed by SCP-709. The meal must not include ginger or alcohol of any form. </p><p>Sight of SCP-709 must be maintained at all times through the combined use of video and audio surveillance and security officers. Surveillance cameras are to be concealed while granting a complete view of the Cell. Security officers are to be stationed within the Cell and outside its entrance, with the number of security officers present never exceeding 3. Weapons are to be concealed and secured.  </p><p>Security officers are to be rotated every eight hours, with shift changes occurring at 06:00, 14:00, and 22:00 local time. Security officers may only be assigned to SCP-709 for a maximum of 14 days, after which they will be reassigned immediately. Direct physical contact with SCP-709 by any Foundation personnel will result in reeducation and reassignment, unless permission is granted by Dr. ██████ with written confirmation. Attending personnel are to refer to SCP-709 as “John Smith.” After the preliminary two-day allowance for adjustment, any personnel incapable of adhering to the use of this pseudonym are to be reassigned.</p><p>Under no circumstances is SCP-709 allowed to come into contact with SCP-403. </p><p><b>Description: </b>SCP-709 is a humanoid being in appearance, reportedly extraterrestrial in origin. It is 1.85 meters in height and roughly 80kg in weight. It has short brown hair and brown eyes, typically wearing knit sweaters, suit trousers, and a long brown coat. SCP-709 is fully capable of intelligent speech, communicating mainly in a dialect of English originating in the British Isles, though it is difficult to discern exactly where its accent is from within the British Isles. Communication in languages of Earthen origin and presumed extraterrestrial origin has been observed. </p><p>Despite it’s near-perfect human appearance, SCP-709’s physiology appears to be analogous to Earth reptiles or insects, with its systems being bradymetabolic and appearing to be endothermic to some degree. Core temperature varies widely, subject to ambient temperature, state of wakefulness, energy, and mental state. In normal circumstances, core temperature hovers at an active 20 degrees centigrade, but temperatures as low as 0 centigrade have been recorded. </p><p>SCP-709 possesses a binary vascular system. One heart is in a position roughly analogous to <em> homo sapien </em> , and the other is a mirror-image thereof. It also possesses a binary nervous system, with what is theorized to be a secondary brain at the base of the spine along with various nerve clusters throughout the body. Its respiratory system is comprised of a series of air sacs, with an auxiliary structure of unknown function attached. X-rays reveal that SCP-709’s bone structure is largely similar to <em> homo sapien </em>, the most obvious divergence being two extra rib bones, one on each side of the rib cage. </p><p>Its blood is of a significantly different composition and contains numerous varieties of cells. It is colored a bright, orange-tinted scarlet. The chemical responsible for this color is not known at the time. The integumentary system of SCP-709, although indistinguishable from the <em> homo sapien </em> to the naked eye, also appears to be of an entirely different, more durable composition. </p><p><b>SCP-709-1: </b>SCP-709-1 is a white female human of approximately 1.70 meters with green eyes and ginger hair. It appears to be about 40 years old, and this was confirmed through the birth date ██/██/████, printed on official identification dispensed by the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. </p><p>It was found along with SCP-709 and claims to be its friend. SCP-709-1 possesses information on SCP-709’s origins and mechanic, and it also appears to have Thaumiel-class properties with regards to SCP-709.</p><p>SCP-709-1 is to be contained in a Standard Humanoid Containment Cell and given three meals per day. One security officer is to be stationed outside the Cell’s door, with 8 hours per shift and shift changes occurring at 05:00, 13:00, and 21:00 local time. No surveillance inside the Cell is necessary at this time.<br/><br/><strong>Addendum:</strong> After the incident on ██/██/████, surveillance inside the Cell is now considered necessary. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>LEVEL 4 SECURITY CLEARANCE REQUIRED TO ACCESS FURTHER INFORMATION ON SCP-709<br/><br/></b>
</p><hr/><p><b><br/></b>SCP-709 as it exists now is a temporary state. The true form of SCP-709 is a being referred to as ‘the Doctor.’ ‘<b>The Doctor’ is an Anatta-class entity with the ability to cause a YK-class scenario.</b> With SCP-403 they are capable of both faster-than-light travel and time travel. On their own, they are capable of activity in dimensions higher than humans can perceive or have access to, and seem to exist naturally in those dimensions, as opposed to a technological adaptation. Their intent regarding humanity and the universe is unknown, but they have been observed to be extremely unstable and unpredictable. No effective containment protocol currency exists for either SCP-403 or ‘the Doctor,’ except SCP-709.</p><p>SCP-709 has been observed to be nothing less than an amnesiac version of ‘the Doctor,’ temporarily rendered human and cut off from their full capability as long as their mind remains so. SCP-709 is held separate from ‘the Doctor’ by a number of mental blocks manifesting as induced delusion and avoidant thought processes. This mental block is generally referred to by both SCP-709 and SCP-709-1 as ‘the psychelock.’ It has been communicated that, if placed under excessive stress, this mental block may collapse, automatically reasserting ‘the Doctor’ as the primary consciousness. </p><p>The only currently available containment procedure for SCP-709 is to keep this mental block in place. Where SCP-709 is concerned, this is the primary directive of all guards, whether made aware or not. Under no account is SCP-709 to be corrected if exhibiting further delusional or avoidant behavior. If SCP-709 initiates conversation on these topics, communication is to be terminated immediately and Dr. ██████ is to be informed. </p><p>If there is concern of the mental block collapsing, SCP-709-1 is to be deployed as a Thaumiel-class neutralizer. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this IS going to include interviews, video logs, other SCP files, addendums, etc. </p><p>[image at the top is of the SCP Foundation logo, with "SCP" in big block letters and underneath, a subtitle reading "Secure. Contain. Protect."]</p><p>find on me on tumblr @ <a href="https://timeisweird.tumblr.com/">timeisweird!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Document #709-A-1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
<strong>Document #709-A-1</strong><b></b>
</h3><p><b>Interviewed: </b>SCP-709</p><p><b>Interviewer: </b>Dr. ██████</p><p><b>Foreword: </b>Interview occurred on ██/██/████, immediately after SCP-709 and SCP-709-1 were taken into custody when two security officers found them wandering around Site 10. SCP-709 and SCP-709-1 were contained and interviewed separately.</p><p>&lt;Begin Log&gt;</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Dr. ██████:</strong> How did you gain access to the Foundation? </p>
  <p><strong>SCP-709:</strong> Just wandered in.</p>
  <p><strong>Dr. ██████:</strong> This is a maximum-level security site. You cannot have just wandered in. </p>
  <p><strong>SCP-709:</strong> Well, I did. I don’t know what you want me to say. Must have had some hole in your security. </p>
  <p><strong>Dr. ██████:</strong> Please indicate where our security failed.</p>
  <p><strong>SCP-709:</strong> Now why would I do that? </p>
  <p><strong>Dr. ██████:</strong> If you refuse to cooperate with the Foundation, we will have no choice but to mark you as a threat to Containment.</p>
  <p><strong>SCP-709:</strong> Why the capital letter?<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Dr.██████:</strong> Pardon?</p>
  <p><strong>SCP-709:</strong> You said Containment. Not containment. What’re you Containing? What’s the Foundation? </p>
  <p><strong>Dr. ██████:</strong> That is - that is classified information. </p>
  <p><strong>SCP-709:</strong> Then I’m not telling you how I got in. </p>
  <p>[Dr. ██████ waits for permission to accept the offer. Permission is granted.] </p>
  <p><strong>Dr. ██████:</strong> The Foundation is an organization dedicated to understanding and containing anomalies. </p>
  <p><strong>SCP-709:</strong> What, like Area-51? I’ve been there, it’s rubbish. Nothing but [REDACTED AS PER AGREEMENT 72-K]</p>
  <p><strong>Dr. ██████:</strong> I told you what we Contain, now tell us how you got in. </p>
  <p><strong>SCP-709:</strong> (No verbal communication) </p>
  <p><strong>Dr. ██████:</strong> If you refuse to cooperate, I will have to-</p>
  <p><strong>SCP-709:</strong> I traveled here. In a - spaceship. </p>
  <p><strong>Dr. ██████:</strong> Can you describe the vehicle? </p>
  <p><strong>SCP-709:</strong> Oh wow, you just - alright then. She’s a blue box. 1960s police call box, specifically. Or looks like one.</p>
  <p>[SCP-709 is shown a photograph of SCP-403] </p>
  <p><strong>Dr. ██████:</strong> You refer to this object we contained earlier today? </p>
  <p><strong>SCP-709:</strong> That’ll be her. </p>
  <p><strong>Dr. ██████:</strong> And you say this is a spaceship. Is it yours?<br/>
<br/>
<strong>SCP-709:</strong> Pretty much.</p>
  <p><strong>Dr. ██████:</strong> I see. </p>
  <p>[A pause while Dr. ██████ retrieves Form 125 - precursory paperwork for the containment of an extraterrestrial entity.] </p>
  <p><strong>SCP-709:</strong> What’s that?</p>
  <p><strong>Dr. ██████:</strong> Please state your name, or identifier analogous to a human name.</p>
  <p><strong>SCP-709:</strong> John Smith. </p>
  <p><strong>Dr. ██████:</strong> (after pause) A pseudonym?</p>
  <p><strong>SCP-709:</strong> It’s my name. It’s always been my name. Why is it that no matter how ridiculous a fake name I come up with, everyone always believes it and then when I try to tell the truth people keep saying-</p>
  <p><strong>Dr. ██████:</strong> I understand-</p>
  <p><strong>SCP-709:</strong> Mulder and Scully-</p>
  <p><strong>Dr. ██████:</strong> John Smith! I understand. </p>
  <p><strong>SCP-709:</strong> Ah, right. And well you should.</p>
  <p><strong>Dr. ██████:</strong> Please state the name or designation of your species.</p>
  <p><strong>SCP-709:</strong> I’m- (intelligible) </p>
  <p><strong>Dr. ██████:</strong> Pardon?<br/>
<br/>
<strong>SCP-709:</strong> Well, that’s really sort of a surprisingly complicated question. </p>
  <p><strong>Dr. ██████:</strong> Does your species not name itself? </p>
  <p><strong>SCP-709:</strong> Yes. I think. Sort of. No, it’s just sort of that… </p>
  <p><strong>Dr. ██████:</strong> That what? </p>
  <p><strong>SCP-709:</strong> Well, I’m human, really. Is the thing.</p>
  <p><strong>Dr. ██████:</strong> Our scans indicate otherwise. Are you from a future or alternate reality where your species is considered human? </p>
  <p><strong>SCP-709:</strong> What? No! I’m human! I - I was human, I’m supposed to be human. </p>
  <p><strong>Dr. ██████:</strong> Can you elaborate? </p>
  <p><strong>SCP-709:</strong> No. </p>
  <p><strong>Dr. ██████:</strong> We can come back to it. Moving on… What is your place of origin?<br/>
<br/>
<strong>SCP-709:</strong> Chiswick. London, I mean. </p>
  <p><strong>Dr. ██████:</strong> I suppose I should rephrase. What is your species’ place of origin?</p>
  <p><strong>SCP-709:</strong> (no verbal communication) </p>
  <p><strong>Dr. ██████:</strong> Please answer the question. </p>
  <p><strong>SCP-709:</strong> I don’t know. Gallifrey, maybe?<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Dr. ██████:</strong> Can you spell that? </p>
  <p><strong>SCP-709:</strong> Uh, yeah, it’s-</p>
</blockquote><p>&lt;End Log&gt; </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>find on me on tumblr @ <a href="https://timeisweird.tumblr.com/">timeisweird!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Document #709-A-2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <b>Document #709-A-2</b>
</h3><p><b>Interviewed: </b>SCP-709-1</p><p><b>Interviewer: </b>Dr. ██████</p><p><b>Foreword:  </b>Interviewed occurred on ██/██/████, immediately after SCP-709 and SCP-709-1 were taken into custody when two security officers found them wandering around Site 10. SCP-709 and SCP-709-1 were contained and interviewed separately.</p><p>&lt;Begin Log&gt; </p><p>[Dr. ██████ enters the room]</p><p><b>SCP-709-1:</b> Lovely. Here’s my first complaint: the wait times. I’ve been sitting here for an hour. No room service whatsoever. Cuffed to the table too, that’ll make a great headline for my Yelp review. </p><p><b>Dr. ██████:</b> What is your name or analogous identifier?</p><p><b>SCP-709-1:</b> Donna. Donna Noble. </p><p><b>Dr. ██████:</b> How and why did you breach the facility?</p><p><b>SCP-709-1:</b> Hold on, what is this? <br/><br/><b>Dr. ██████:</b> An interview. Please answer the question, Ms. Noble.</p><p><b>SCP-709-1: </b>No, no, no, if this is some legal nonsense, then I want to talk to a lawyer first, even if it means more waiting. I’ve had enough of diving head first into something without any clue of what I’m doing.</p><p><b>Dr. ██████: </b>We cannot grant you a lawyer at this time. Now, our scans indicate that you are human. Can you confirm? </p><p><b>SCP-709-1:</b> What do you mean you can’t ‘grant’ me a lawyer? This might be America but I’ve still got rights, you can’t just keep me here without a reason and without a lawyer. </p><p><b>Dr. ██████: </b>You were apprehended in the presence of an unknown alien entity, and you are currently in a facility not under the jurisdiction of any one government. I am afraid we can keep you here. It is in your best interest to cooperate, Donna Noble. </p><p><b>SCP-709-1:</b> [Unintelligible] </p><p><b>Dr. ██████:</b>Pardon?</p><p><b>SCP-709-1:</b> It’s just - Christ, never mind. What could you possibly want to know? The whole John situation, right? That’s how this usually goes. Or something about the - the box. They’re far more interesting, I promise. Why are you locking me up? I’m just a human. I’m nothing. </p><p><b>Dr. ██████: </b>So you confirm that you are human. </p><p><b>SCP-709-1:</b> Shouldn’t have all your bleeping machines and things told you that already? </p><p><b>Dr. ██████: </b>Verbal confirmation is standard protocol when interviewing anomalies to ensure mutual understanding. </p><p>SCP-709-1: Anomalies? </p><p><b>Dr. ██████:</b> You and a non-human entity breached a maximum-security facility of the SCP Foundation without immediate detection. Anomalies have been classified and contained for less. </p><p><b>SCP-709-1:</b> Wait, contained? Oh no, you are not keeping us here-</p><p>&lt;End Log&gt; </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>find on me on tumblr @ <a href="https://timeisweird.tumblr.com/">timeisweird!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. SCP-403</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><strong>Item #:</strong> SCP-403<br/><br/><strong>Class:</strong> Euclid</p><p><b>Special Containment Procedures: </b>SCP-403 is to be contained within a Standard Secure Locker outfitted with radiation shielding, basic audio and video surveillance equipment, and telepathic suppression fields. No security officers are required for the containment of SCP-403. Physical contact with SCP-403 is prohibited unless granted written clearance by Dr. ██████. Any indication of interference with surveillance equipment or any loss of visual confirmation with SCP-403 are to be reported to Dr. ██████ immediately. Under no circumstances is SCP-709 to be allowed contact with SCP-403. </p><p><b>Description: </b>SCP-403 is a spaceship of unknown origin, disguised as a replica of a 1960s British police callbox. There are minor discrepancies that indicate its status as a reproduction; the phone is non-functional, and the windows are somewhat larger than an original police box from its era. The lock in the door appears to be a standard Yale lock, however no Yale key has been found to fit to this date. It regularly emits a drone audible to humans in close vicinity, and personnel have reported feeling a vibration when touching SCP-403. </p><p>SCP-403 appears to be made out of ordinary hardwood, however it has been so far impervious to any attempt to gain entrance to the interior. No scratches in the wood or its paint have been observed. The windows also appear to be made out of basic glass but have remained impervious to damage. Scans of SCP-403 have revealed that it radiates high levels of various forms of energy. It remains unknown what is responsible for this energy. </p><p><b>Connection to SCP-709</b>: SCP-709 has repeatedly indicated that it holds a relationship with SCP-403 of a telepathic and possibly symbiotic nature; deeper investigation is required. No ill effects have been observed from the physical separation of these two anomalies, although SCP-709 has described the separation as “less than ideal" and reports headaches after the installation of the telepathic suppression fields around SCP-403's locker. To date, these effects are not considered to be interfering with the containment of these two SCPs and as such there are no current plans to alter or remove the telepathic suppression fields.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[image at the top is of the SCP Foundation logo, with "SCP" in big block letters and underneath, a subtitle reading "Secure. Contain. Protect."]</p><p>find on me on tumblr @ <a href="https://timeisweird.tumblr.com/">timeisweird!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Document #709-B-1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Video Log Transcript</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Date: </b>
  <span>██/██/████</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Subjects: SCP-709-1, Dr. </b>
  <span>██████</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;Begin Log&gt;</span>
</p>
<p><b>[18:03]</b> <em><span>Stable view of SCP-709-1’s containment cell. In the far right corner is a single bed with standard bedding. A nightstand sits next to it with a table lamp. The lamp is lit. In the far left corner is a table and chair. The table is cluttered with a collection of books. SCP-709-1 is sitting on its bed, reading a copy of </span></em><span>The Complete Works of William Shakespeare. </span></p>
<p><b>[18:05]:</b> <em><span>Cell door opens. Dr. ██████ enters. She stands just inside the cell, in front of the doorway. The cell door is then closed by the security guard who remains outside. </span></em></p>
<p>
  <b>[18:05]: </b>
  <span>SCP-709-1: What do you want? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[18:05]</b>
  <span>: Dr. ██████: It’s time for our weekly interview, 709-1. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[18:06]</b>
  <span>: SCP-709-1: What’s the point of that? I already told you everything you wanted to know. So just leave me alone, Oberon and Titania are just about to meet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[18:06]: </b>
  <span>Dr. ██████: I hope you’re enjoying your play. Hamlet’s my personal favorite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[18:06]: </b>
  <em>
    <span>SCP-709-1 sets down its book on the bed and folds its arms across its chest. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><b>[18:06]:</b> <span>SCP-709-1: What do you care? </span></p>
<p>
  <b>[18:07]: </b>
  <span>Dr. ██████: (sighing) The Foundation includes weekly interviews in the standard protocol for the containment of humanoid SCPs for the express purpose of socializing. We’re not cruel, we understand a person’s need for conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[18:07]: </b>
  <span>And you still call me by a number? My name’s Donna, you know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[18:07]: </b>
  <span>Dr. ██████: Alright then, Donna. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[18:07]: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. ██████ walks over to the table and chair.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[18:07]: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. ██████</span>
  </em>
  <span>: Do you mind if I take a seat? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[18:08]: </b>
  <span>SCP-709-1: It’s not like I can say no, can I. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[18:08]: </b>
  <span>Dr. ██████: I would respect if you did say no, however. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[18:08]: </b>
  <span>SCP-709-1: (after a pause) Okay, do whatever you want. </span>
</p>
<p><b>[18:08]</b> <em><span>Dr. ██████ pulls the chair away from the table to sit down facing SCP-709-1. </span></em></p>
<p><b>[18:09] </b><span>Dr. ██████:</span> <span>What would you like to talk about? </span></p>
<p>
  <b>[18:09]: </b>
  <span>SCP-709-1: (deadpan) Are you serious? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[18:09]: </b>
  <span>Dr. ██████: I’m afraid I don’t understand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[18:09]: </b>
  <span>SCP-709-1: You lock me and my friend up for no reason, and now you’re asking me what I want to talk about, like we’re having two schoolgirls having a sleepover? What do you think I want to talk about? Or is your head so far up your own arse you can’t see that you’ve done anything wrong? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[18:10]:</b>
  <span> Dr. ██████: (standing up) I - I see, I can come back later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[18:10]:</b>
  <span> SCP-709-1: Good riddance.</span>
</p>
<p><b>[18:10]:</b> <em><span>Dr. ██████ stands up. She returns the chair to the table, then walks towards the cell door. </span></em></p>
<p><b>[18:10]</b><span> SCP-709-1: Wait!</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>[18:10]:</b> <em><span>Dr. ██████ stops walking and turns to face SCP-709-1</span></em></p>
<p>
  <b>[18:11]</b>
  <span>: Dr. ██████: Yes, er - Donna? </span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>[18:11]</b>
  <span> SCP-709-1: You’re going to see John now, aren’t you? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[18:11]</b>
  <span> Dr. ██████: Do you think I should? You know 709 better than we do currently, and I value your input about its needs. As far as our scans can tell, it isn’t remotely humanoid, despite its appearance. Its required enrichment may not be the same as humans require. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[18:11]:</b>
  <span> SCP-709-1: His name is John, and you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> needs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His</span>
  </em>
  <span> appearance. His… enrichment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[18:11]:</b>
  <span> Dr. ██████: Would you say he needs conversation to thrive?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[18:12]</b>
  <span> SCP-709: (after a pause) Yeah. Yeah, he needs conversation. Just, don’t bring up his past or his… species. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[18:12]:</b>
  <span> Dr. ██████: Of course I won’t, that would be against containment protocol. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;End Video Log&gt; </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>find on me on tumblr @ <a href="https://timeisweird.tumblr.com/">timeisweird!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Experiment Log 8857del</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Experiment Log ID #: </b>8857del <b></b></p><p><b>Head Researcher: </b>Dr. ██████</p><p><b>Subject:</b> SCP-709</p><p><b>Equipment: </b>One 12oz bottle of █████████ brand beer with an alcohol content of 6% taken from Dr. Bright’s bar cabinet, one 50mg capsule of ground ginger root, standard humanoid restraints, audio and video surveillance, one D-Class personnel. </p><p><b>Abstract:</b> This experiment intends to verify the effect of a combination of gingerol and alcohol on the metabolism and psychological profile of SCP-709 and, if successful, verify the origins and identity of SCP-709. According to SCP-709-1, alcohol has no effect on SCP-709 due to an advanced metabolism that metabolizes alcohol before it has the chance to inebriate, <em>unless</em> SCP-709 consumes gingerol beforehand. Gingerol is reported to destabilize the metabolic system and allow SCP-709 to become inebriated. It is hypothesized that while inebriated, SCP-709 will be able to temporarily bypass the mental block that restricts it from elaborating on its past and extraterrestrial existence. Once gingerol and alcohol was consumed by SCP-709, it quickly became visibly inebriated - validating the previous hypothesis - and possessed the ability to answer questions posed by Dr. ██████ relating to its non-human physiology and the mental block itself. </p><p><b>Procedure:</b> SCP-709 was transferred to a Secure Observation Room and secured to the table. D-1683 then administered the █████████ brand beer and the 50mg capsule of ground ginger root for SCP-709 to consume. Once consumed, D-1683 exited the Secure Observation Room. SCP-709 was left in isolation for 25 minutes before questioning would begin, led by Dr. ██████. </p><p><b>Results:</b> SCP-709 appeared visibly inebriated 15 minutes after consumption of gingerol and alcohol. Approximately 20 minutes into Experiment 8857del, video surveillance encountered interference, leaving a 30 second gap in which visual contact of SCP-709 was lost<sup>1</sup>. When visual contact was reestablished, SCP-709 was sitting in the corner of the Secure Observation Room, restraints unlocked and left at the table. Questioning by Dr. ██████ then commenced. See Document #709-del for a transcript. </p><p><b>Conclusion:</b> Answers given by SCP-709 appear to line up with observations of SCP-709’s behavior and SCP-709-1’s explanations; However, it is possible that SCP-709 is purposely misleading researchers and SCP-709-1, making the answers false. Further testing is required. </p>
<hr/><p>1. Efforts to recover the corrupted segment of video have so far been unsuccessful. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>guess who's been living his best life at uni and finally been able to write a decent amount of fanfiction while also researching shit for his medical essays. its me. lets go </p><p>find on me on tumblr @ <a href="https://timeisweird.tumblr.com/">timeisweird!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>